The present invention relates to fireplaces. More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable support for a fireplace.
Fireplaces have become increasingly commonplace in homes, businesses, and other buildings. A fireplace may provide many benefits, including the creation of heat and an aesthetically-pleasing arrangement of flames and sounds. A variety of different types of fireplaces are available, including solid-fuel, gas, and electric. Each type of fireplace is typically mounted in an enclosure defined by a wall of a structure.
When installing a fireplace, additional support for the fireplace may be needed. For example, when a fireplace is installed into an existing enclosure in a wall of a structure, the enclosure may be too small to accommodate the entire fireplace, and a front of the fireplace may therefore extend beyond the enclosure and need additional support. Further, some fireplaces may be designed to extend out of the wall. In addition, it is sometimes desirable to install a fireplace at a given height, and support may be needed to maintain the fireplace at the desired height.
The height at which support for a fireplace may be needed can vary from installation to installation. Current support systems for fireplaces are not easily configurable and must typically be custom-made for a particular installation.
Therefore, it would be desirable to create an adjustable support structure for a fireplace.
Generally, the present invention relates to fireplaces. More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable support for a fireplace.
In one respect, the invention relates to an adjustable support structure for a fireplace including upper and lower bars extending in a longitudinal direction, the upper bar being positioned above the lower bar in a plane and the upper bar defining a surface upon which the fireplace can rest, and first and second cross bars, each with upper and lower ends, the upper end of the first cross bar being coupled to the upper bar and the lower end of the second cross bar being coupled to the lower bar, and wherein the lower end of the first cross bar is moveably coupled to the lower bar and the upper end of the second cross bar is moveably coupled to the upper bar such that the upper bar may be adjusted upwards in the plane with respect to the lower bar to a desired height.
In another aspect, the invention relates to an adjustable support structure for a fireplace including upper and lower bars, each extending in a longitudinal direction and each defining at least one aperture, the upper bar being positioned above the lower bar in a plane, and a scissor assembly including first and second cross bars, each with upper and lower ends and coupled to one another at about a midpoint of the first and second cross bars, the upper end of the first cross bar being coupled to a second end of the upper bar and the lower end of the second cross bar being coupled to a second end of the lower bar, and wherein the lower end of the first cross bar is moveable in the longitudinal direction towards the lower end of the second cross bar and the upper end of the second cross bar is moveable in the longitudinal direction towards the upper end of the first cross bar such that the upper bar is adjusted upwards in the plane with respect to the lower bar to a desired height and the lower end of the first cross bar may then be coupled to the at least one aperture of the lower bar and the upper end of the second cross bar may be coupled to the at least one aperture of the upper bar.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a method for adjusting a support structure for a fireplace including steps of: providing the support structure including upper and lower bars, a scissor assembly, and a surface for supporting the fireplace; adjusting the adjustable support to a desired height; and coupling the scissor assembly to the bars to lock the adjustable support at the desired height.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a method for supporting a fireplace including steps of: providing an adjustable support structure; adjusting the adjustable support structure to a desired height; and placing the adjustable support structure below the fireplace to support the fireplace.
In another aspect, the invention relates to an adjustable support structure for a fireplace including upper and lower bars extending in a longitudinal direction, the upper bar being positioned above the lower bar and the upper bar defining a surface upon which the fireplace can rest, first and second cross bars, each with upper and lower ends, and means for adjustably coupling the first and second cross bars to the upper and lower bars when the adjustable support structure is at a desired height.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each disclosed embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. Figures in the detailed description that follow more particularly exemplify embodiments of the invention. While certain embodiments will be illustrated and described, the invention is not limited to such embodiments.